


Accidents Happen

by KinWrites



Series: Ryan the Cannibal Guy [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Female Jack Pattillo, Jeremy just wanted to help, M/M, but it didnt go so good, gavin is mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: Jeremy tries to help Ryan control his darker part and it goes about as well as you expect, which is to say, it goes terribly.





	Accidents Happen

He can feel the urge rising, The Vegabond gnawing at his mind.  _ Kill them Ryan, their flesh would taste so good. _ Ryan shakes his head harshly, trying desperately to push him away; mumbling “no, no we can’t eat our friends.”

Jeremy stills where he’s been taking stock of their weapons with Ryan. “Ry? You okay man?”

The Vegabond laughs darkly at him,  _ Yes we can! Start with the small one! He’s beefy, he’ll taste the best.  _ Ryan sobs slightly and drops to his knees, holding his head in his hands tightly. “No no no no no we can’t  **do** that!”

Jeremy steps in closer settling a hand on his shoulder, “Hey can I try something to help?”

Icy blue eyes turn to look at him, red rimmed and already bloodshot. Slowly he nods whispering, “please”

Careful as he can, Jeremy moves his hand to offer Ryan his fingers. “Maybe if you suck on some flesh it’ll calm V down?”

Ryan opens his mouth to suck his fingers into his mouth, tongue tracing the whorls of fingerprints and the edge of his nails. A shiver rushes along Jeremy’s spine that he dutifully ignores. 

_ Eat his finger, he offered it to you James.  _

By the time Ryan looks back to Jeremy, the shorter man has returned to taking stock one handed. If he had been looking he would have seen the struggle for control in Ryan’s gaze. As it is though, he doesn’t. Making the sudden pain in his fingers seemingly that much worse. 

Ryan has crunched down full force on Jeremy’s fingers, nearly taking one clean off and severing the other at the base joints. The scream that’s released from Jeremy’s throat is loud enough that, later once everything’s calmed down, the crew is surprised he didn’t break any glass.

The door bangs open, Geoff, Jack, and Michael flooding the room guns drawn. Jeremy instantly starts babbling pleas for them not to shoot Ryan. “He didn’t mean to! I stuck my fingers in his mouth, he didn’t attack me i swear!”

Geoff curses and tucks his gun away before stepping closer cautiously. “Jack do you know a way to safely knock Ryan out? Michael go call Trevor and tell him I will personally gut him if he protests.”

Michael looks ready to protest but leaves in a rush, snagging his phone from where he’d knocked it off the couch in his haste.

Jack nods “I need access to his shoulder.”

Grasping Jeremy’s wrist as gently as he can, Geoff tilts so Ryan tilts his head. Successfully baring his shoulder to Jack. She smiles softly and moves to pinch Ryan’s shoulder/throat area. After a few seconds of steady pressure he slumps and goes limp like a ragdoll. 

Geoff removes Jeremy’s fingers from Ryan’s mouth as gently as he can, not wanting to cause more damage. A soft whimper escapes the shorter man, cradling his mangled hand to his chest. 

Geoff and Jack study Ryan for a beat before a heavy thud sounds behind them. Whipping around, they both curse. Jeremy has fainted and is laying in a steadily growing pool of his own blood. 

Geoff runs a hand through his hair, “Trevor better get here soon.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Ryan wakes and blinks blearily, groaning at the harsh light assaulting his vision. What had happened? Did a rival crew attack? Was anyone hurt?

Sitting up was a struggle, everything felt sluggish and the world blurred when he moved. His shoulder throbbed painfully and he could taste blood in his mouth. 

Being vertical, in any capacity, made his head throb painfully but he ignored it in favor of getting up and finding his crew. Couldn't sit around if they were hurt, or worse killed.

The door swung open before he could get standing, Trevor stilling in the doorway and frowning in concern. “You’re awake, how do you feel?”

His brows crease as another throb pulses through his skull. “Like shit, and I taste blood. Why do I taste blood?”

Trevor steps closer and guides Ryan to lay back on the bed. “Lay down, Geoff’ll come talk to you soon. Physically how do you feel?”

“I feel awful. My head and shoulder hurt and every time I move everything blurs.”

He nods quietly and makes a couple notes before pulling away, “I’ll bring you some pain killer and a glass of water.” 

The door swings shut behind him, leaving Ryan alone in the quiet room. Now that he’s awake enough, the realization that The Vegabond is oddly quiet settles in. The same sort of quiet that happens after he’s just eaten someone. Dread settles heavily into Ryan’s gut, panic making his heart race. Oh god had he hurt someone, had he hurt the crew? He can barely breathe through the cloud of panic settling over him. His hands fist the sheets of the bed as he desperately tries to remember what happened before he woke up in the medical ward. He… what had he been doing? Something for Geoff he was sure. Not a heist or anything like that, it’d been something at home base. 

All at once the memory of what he’d been doing- no, what he’d done- crashes into him. “Jeremy,” his voice is gruff, choked. Panic clear in his voice and fuck it feels like he’s choking on panic. He’d hurt Jeremy. Bit his fingers off and tried to- the thought makes him gag. Bile rising in his throat. Fuck, he’d never intended to hurt his crew, least of all Lil J. The one person he truly loved and he’d hurt him. What kind of monster-

His train of thought gets derailed by the door swinging open again.Geoff steps inside looking exhausted. His usually white shirt has smears of red all across the front. He says something to Trevor before shutting the door and looking over at Ryan, running a hand through his hair tiredly. 

Ryan blinks, already teary eyed from the memory of what he’d done, and takes in Geoff’s haggard appearance and the blood stains. The tears that had welled abruptly begin spilling as a harsh sob leaves his chest. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

Geoff blinks, a little startled by the display of emotion that’s entirely out of character for Ryan, before moving to wrap an arm around the gents shoulders. “It’s okay Ryan we know, Jeremy’s fine. He’s just a little sore and out of the field for a few weeks.”

Ryan curls his arms around Geoff’s torso and shoves his face into the elder gents chest sobbing harshly. Geoff frowns softly and holds him as he cries, rubbing gentle circles into his back.

  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------

 

It’s been a few weeks since the incident and in that time, Ryan has apologized to Jeremy and been clearly avoiding the lad. He’s been taking side jobs more frequently as a means to stay away from not just Jeremy but the whole crew. 

Currently, the crew, sans Ryan, is in the living room of the penthouse trying to figure out how to get Ryan to talk to them again.

“This is bullshit! If he would just talk to us then he’d know we aren’t fucking mad at him! We’re all fucked up and have fucked up and he didn’t get pissed at us! Why’s he think we’re gonna do that to him?” Michael’s voice drops at the end and he bites his lip, turning away. Shoulders shaking and muscles tense as he fights back tears. He missed Ryan, missed going for rides and blowing shit up to blow off steam; or just because they could. Not only that, but Ryan’s obvious absence had left the rest of the crew hollow, worst of all Jeremy. 

A heavy sigh left said lad. “He’ll come around when he’s ready to talk. I really don’t think we should push him.”

Michael whips around, protest at the ready, but never gets the chance to say anything before the front door clangs open. A blood drenched Ryan shuffling in and holding his side, hunched over a bit in clear pain. 

Geoff curses and rushes over to Ryan as Jack runs off to call Trevor and grab the first aid kit they have. 

They move quickly to get Ryan sat down and rid of his jacket and blood soaked shirt. Jeremy walks over and hands ryan two little orange pills and, at the quizzical look he gets, smiles worriedly. “For the pain, it's just ibuprofen.” 

He earns a grateful smile from the injured man as Ryan swallows the pills dry, grimacing at the taste. 

Besides the puttering of people moving around and the sound of Jack on the phone; probably arguing with Trevor considering the importance of the date for the young medic, the kitchen is quiet. No one speaks for a long while and Jeremy moves to leave when Geoff starts pulling out the sewing supplies.

Reaching a hand out, Ryan gently grasps his forearm before he can get very far. “Wait, Jeremy I-” He cuts off with a low breath, chewing on his lip for a moment. “I’m sorry for ignoring you. It’s…-” he shuffles a blood stained hand through his hair and seems to fumble for words.

Jeremy steps in close and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. “It’s okay Ry, just… talk to us next time instead of running away. We all know you didn’t mean to and we’ve already forgiven you. All that’s left is for you to forgive yourself.”

Ryan’s throat bobs as he swallows and nods, leans into Jeremy’s side for a beat or two. Before sitting up carefully and letting go. “Should go before the stitches start, I know you don't like seeing it.”

Jeremy nods quietly, “We’re gonna talk more later okay?” The tone of his voice makes it clear that it isn’t a question even though it’s phrased as one. Ryan nods and gets a grin in response before Jeremy leaves. 


End file.
